howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hairy Hooligan Tribe (Franchise)
|Alpha = Toothless |Franchise Dragons = |Book Dragons = |First Book Appearance = |Last Book Appearance = |First Franchise Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Franchise Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Source = Franchise}} The Hooligans are the central Viking tribe in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. History The Hooligans have been living on the Isle of Berk ever since they first arrived there 300 years prior to the events of the first film.How to Train Your Dragon: Behind the Scenes In the second film, after the death of Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III became the new chief of the tribe. This tribe originally fought against dragons on their own isle, but eventually both sides made peace. Ending the War With Dragons The Hooligans are constantly fighting with the dragons of the area that provide for the Red Death. The dragons steal the food of the Hooligans in order to appease the Red Death. Following the demise of it, the Hooligans establish a mutual agreement with the dragons, living in harmony and keep them as pets and companions. Integrating Dragons After they made peace, the Hooligans had trouble keeping the dragons under control. However, Hiccup and his riders started the Berk Dragon Training Academy to help the Hooligans live with dragons. New Chief The Hooligans now enjoy the dragon races. However, they then prepared themselves for war with Drago Bludvist's Army. It was during a battle at Valka's Mountain that Stoick was killed when he saved his son from his hypnotized night fury. The Hooligans' village was then decimated by Drago's Bewilderbeast. However, they were then saved when Hiccup and Toothless challenged Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Toothless thus became the new Alpha Dragon and Hiccup was then named chief of the tribe. The Hooligans are now rebuilding their village and are still enjoying the dragon races. New Berk Due to the threat of Grimmel the Grisly and Berk’s unsustainable population, the Hooligan tribe set out to find the mythical Hidden World of dragons. On the way they set down on a large island for rest. After the dragons leave, and with no way of journeying back to Berk quickly, the Hooligan tribe decided to stay on the island that they have called “New Berk.” Lifestyle In the Isle of Berk, most Vikings live in houses built out of wood and do their normal jobs such as patrolling the island, farming, fishing and hunting. Resources As a sea-faring people on an island, fishing provides a large source of food for Berk and their dragon companions; known species include cod, salmon, sturgeon, mackerel, tuna and eel. Their animal husbandry includes yaks for milk, fur and beef, sheep for wool and mutton, and chickens for eggs and meat. They have farms that grow vegetables like cabbage, and apparently grow a cereal grain as they regularly have bread. It is known that they hunt the aggressive wild boars that live in the forests for food. They likely also forage for wild fruit and foodstuffs like apples and lingonberries from the forest. As they often wear metal armor and extensively use iron for not just weapons, it is not unreasonable to assume that there is at least one local mine or other readily accessible source, although they have also traded for it at least once. Dragons had become an integral part of Berk, usually providing rapid transportation and companionship. Hiccup's Academy riders, however, are the ones that actively train for air search-and-rescue, scouting and village defense. Under Hiccup's direction, riders have learned to steer the natural instincts of trained dragons to assist with fishing and hunting. After discovering that dragons communally defecate daily at three in the afternoon, riders now use this as a fertilizer application system when appropriate. There are also dragon riders that are part of the local firefighting brigade, carrying carts of water to act as water bombers. This is changed in later years, supplemented by a water delivery system that Hiccup designed which any rider can use by pulling a rope to unleash water onto the building on fire. When the threat of Grimmel and the Warlords were dealt with, the Hooligan Tribe realized the constant danger of keeping their dragons with them and decided to send them all to the Hidden World to protect them. With dragons no longer around, the Hooligan Tribe returned to their old lifestyle. Child Rearing Children have a huge amount of freedom and little supervision amongst the Hooligans. They are taught the art of warfare at a young age and - formerly - how to battle dragons in their early teens. Babies and young infants are frequently given miniaturized but functional weapons, as evidenced in "Alvin and the Outcasts" and other episodes. Celebrations The major annual holiday is called Snoggletog which takes place in late November or December. It is very similar to Christmas, with a structure similar to a Christmas tree put up in the center of the village, decorations are put up, and Viking children leave their helmets out so that Odin can put gifts, or "goodies", in them in Gift of the Night Fury. In the annual Thawfest Games, the vikings test their strength and courage in competition. With dragon riding now involved since the peace, the games take place over a period of at least two days, with a third for tie breakers as shown in "Thawfest". Another local holiday is Bork Week, celebrating Bork the Bold. As part of it, Stoick had Hiccup and the trainers put on a dragon air parade to celebrate the first Bork Week with the dragons. They also display Bork's archives in the Great Hall. Another local holiday is Dreadfall, a holiday that is very similar to Halloween. The Meade Hall and the Whispering Death Tunnels are decorated to look like haunted houses, children dress up in costumes, and dragons have designs painted on them or are dressed up in costumes as well. Gobber gathers all of the children around campfires and tell them spooky ghost stories. The Night Terror is often used as a symbol of Dreadfall. A minor holiday called Stump Day shown in "We Are Family, Parts 1 and 2, celebrates those who have lost their limbs. There was also the Regatta, which was an annual seafaring competition used to calm the Vikings down because, as Stoick stated, "If we're not fighting against something, we're fighting against each other". In other words, it was used to blow off steam and facilitate non-violent competition among the Vikings. Unfortunately, the Regatta became boring and old fashioned due to the slow pace the boats moved. Eventually the dragon riders came up with the idea of dragon racing with Stoick officially announcing the first annual Berk Dragon Race, which have since replaced the Regatta as shown in Dawn of the Dragon Racers. Another minor holiday is Loki Day, which is the day to celebrate the birthday of Loki, the Viking God of Mischief and Trickery. Vikings commemorate Loki Day by pulling practical pranks and tricks on each other, which is very similar to April Fools Day. It was considered to be the Thorston twins' favorite time of the year, until the other Dragon Riders began to pull practical pranks on them. Holiday List *Bork Week *Dragon Racing *Dreadfall *Gripe Day *Loki Day *Snoggletog *Stump Day *Thawfest Games *Thors'day Thursday Political System Berk is a Chiefdom. The former chief was Stoick the Vast who lived in the village with his son Hiccup. It also had a Council that discussed important matters. Berk is an island of equal treatment where both men and women can become warriors and fight in battles. Following Stoick's death, Hiccup succeeds his father and becomes the new chief. Chieftains of Many Generations (In Order) *Hamish I *Hamish II *Stoick's Grandfather *Stoick's Father *Stoick the Vast *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Notable members *Ack *Agnar *Alvin the Treacherous (formerly) *Astrid Hofferson *Bucket *Eret, Son of Eret *Fearless Finn Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Gobber the Belch *Gothi *Gustav Larson *Hildegard *Hoark the Haggard *Magnus *Mildew (formerly) *Mrs. Ack *Mrs. Larson *Mulch *Nuffink Haddock *Phlegma the Fierce *Ruffnut Thorston *Seamus *Silent Sven *Snotlout Jorgenson *Spitelout Jorgenson *Starkard *Tuffnut Thorston *Valka *Wartihog *Zephyr Haddock Trivia *In "Imperfect Harmony", Hiccup says they do not have a tribal crest. However, in "Defiant One", he said that the symbol on his satchel was Berk's crest. In "Breakneck Bog", Johann was transporting a chest for Hiccup, and identified it by the crest on the front. **The crest is also on the Dragon Manual. **It is possible that the crest is that of the Isle of Berk instead of the Hooligan Tribe's. Gallery HTTYD-LSbook-Hooligans.JPG|In How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular IDWT-BerkVillagers4-86.JPG|In "In Dragons We Trust" IDWT-BerkVillagers3-44.JPG IDWT-BerkVillagers2-32.JPG IDWT-BerkVillagers1-23.JPG AatO-GreatHall2-59.JPG|In "Alvin and the Outcasts" AatO-GobberStoickVillagers-75.JPG AatO-BerkUtensils-92.JPG|Cookware AatO-Hooligans1-95.JPG AatO-Hooligans2-96.JPG AatO-Hooligans3-107.JPG AatO-Hooligans4-108.JPG AatO-Hooligans5-176.JPG PoHaaBYM-51-VillagerWithSheep.JPG|In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" Snowboarding 12.jpg Speed Skating 9.jpg Speed Skating 7.jpg Ski Jump 18.jpg Ski Jump 17.jpg Ski Jump 15.jpg Ski Jump 14.jpg Ski Jump 13.jpg Ski Jump 12.jpg Ski Jump 10.jpg Ski Jump 16.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4431.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4429.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8862.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8861.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8858.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8857.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8845.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8843.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8842.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8841.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8839.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8838.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8829.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8828.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8827.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8826.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8957.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8956.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8955.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8953.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8892.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8891.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8889.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8876.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9048.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9045.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9042.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9041.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 11.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Toothless open its wings.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Thelight is put on the stage.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The woman starts to scream.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Stage is Ready.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Reward for Pageant.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Pageant continues.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Light is centered on Fishlegs.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Lighater waits.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The lady surprided by the hit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The kids are amazed by suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The fire spreads worries.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The fire produces panic among people.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The crowd applauding.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- That was amazing.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Tame you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Some music.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Snotlout spins the dialogue.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Remember the time.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- People are amazed.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- People are afraid of the suit .jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oh.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oaw.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink looks amazed.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink applauds.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are scared.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just dad in suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just a show.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- I miss you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- I am so tiny.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Gobber continue the act.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Fire.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Do.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Arrows.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- And so Zephyr.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- All the children sen from above.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- A Pageant Camera Light.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- 2 people waiting.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Something.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Ruffnut Looks at some weapons.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Gobber 'tamed' Toothless.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Functionality.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr protects his brother.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr and Nuffink are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- With man.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Why.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 25.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 19.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 18.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 17.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr sees the fire.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr loooks uninterested.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr busy.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Who.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Whatever.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The people begins to gather.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Lighter Waits.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Kids looks at Gobber.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-The Kids don't know about Stoick.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Thank you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 12.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 11.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 3.jpg HTTYD_Homecoming-_Mechanical_Toothless_Puppet_46.jpg HTTYD_Homecoming-_Mechanical_Toothless_Puppet_47.jpg Wild Boar 29.jpg Wild Boar 28.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Tuffnut Thorston Category:Ruffnut Thorston Category:Eret, Son of Eret Category:Stoick the Vast (Franchise) Category:Valka Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:Gothi Category:Spitelout Jorgenson Category:Gustav Larson Category:Bucket Category:Mulch Category:Silent Sven Category:Zephyr Haddock Category:Nuffink Haddock Category:Mildew Category:Alvin the Treacherous (Franchise) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders